


A Little Shop of Cannibals

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Tentacles, florist! Will, little shop of cannibals, lots of 'em, more like vines, plant! Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will buys a flower/plant shop, not knowing of the danger that lingers within...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched Little Shop of Horrors (I'm about to [finish] watching Addams Family for the first time) so I'm going on the "little shop of cannibals" tag. Hope you enjoy.

The store had been surprisingly cheap, considering how it had come with a greenhouse and an upstairs living space. But Will wasn't going to pass up on a deal this good, even at the sight of the shaking and bruised ex-owner. He took a step into the store and was immediately started having a sneezing fit. When was the last time this place was cleaned?

After sneezing for about two minutes straight Will finally was able to get to business. The first thing he did was bring his few boxes in. He had seen a furniture store down the road and decided he'd get a bed when he had enough money. After he unpacked in the equally dusty upstairs apartment he started, well, dusting.

It took nearly an hour and two tissue boxes but the store and apartment looked good as... they looked better at least. 

Will was tired, from the 5 hour drive from his old home to here and from all his allergies having a party thank to the idiot before him not even cleaning up for Will. It's like he hadn't even stayed in the place for the last few months! He didn't have time to think about this, he was too tired. Will curled up on the hardwood floor, covered up in his only blanket and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Will got up early the next morning to check out the greenhouse. It was connected to the shop by a small, green glass hallway, but opened up to a much larger greenhouse. It was only larger in perspective to the hall, but it was definitely a good sized place for Will's flowers. 

A sculpture in the corner caught Will's attention. He walked over to it, marveling at its realness. It looked like a human, but it's skin was green, as if it itself was a plant. A small slip of paper was in its fist and Will had to be very careful pulling it out. 

INSTRUCTIONS  
-Rub human blood on lips  
-Wait

Will rolled his eyes, thinking it must be part of the sculpture and wasn't meant to be read, but at the same time he felt the urge to follow the instructions...

It wouldn't hurt to try, just a prick on the finger, rub it on the lips, and wait, right? He found a paperclip nearby and pushed it into his finger. It hurt, but it would be worth it. He rubbed his bleeding finger on the sculpture's surprisingly soft lips before sitting down and waiting.

If Will had paid attention during the hour he waited, sitting on an empty table, he would've seen human color slowly come to the sculpture's face and vines going behind him, ready to pull him in. But he didn't pay attention, so when he was suddenly pulled into the grasp of the thing he didnt even have time to scream before teeth sunk into where the shoulder met his neck. That was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Hannibal was pulled out of his slumber by what was possibly the most delicious blood he'd ever tasted. The human that it belonged to looked equally delicious, and surprisingly nice to look at. He usually had no interest in the appearance of his food, but the far away look in the man's eyes and the messy curls nearly made sap leak from his vines.

He had had a few sexual encounters here and there, but only from women who came onto him, and not the other way around. It had been enjoyable to say the most.

Every man had been incredibly defensive of their straightness, and Hannibal could not experiment with human pleasures of men, no matter how much he wanted to.

This human, though. He was different than the urge for sone sexual experimentation. No, he wanted this man deeply, but he had to be careful. He'd befriend the man, become more than just an animal playing with his food. He was sure the man wouldn't notice if he took one of those magazines the other humans were so fond of. Perhaps this one would actually have an interest in men, even though that's not what he was. He just looked like it. And hopefully this human wouldn't care to notice the difference. 

Hannibal had been stretching his vines out as he thought about it, about what he'd do to the human. When he grabbed the man he had to do everything he could to not leak sap. He pulled the human in and sunk his teeth in, moaning at the taste of the smaller man's blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Will awoke to tight sticky vines wrapped around him and a numb pain in his neck. There was quiet murmuring in a foreign language near his ear. He forced his eyes open and only saw the side of whoever-was-speaking's head. 

"H-hello?" Will's voice was quiet and raspy, and stopped the whispers. The vines got tighter and stickier around him and the voice spoke again, this time in thickly-accented English.

"Did you sleep well, my sweet?" Will shivered in happiness at the concern in the man's voice. No one had spoken like that to him before. He shook away the thoughts, trying to focus on the moment. 

There were vines, distant pain, it was familiar. He remembered being grabbed by vines just like these, but less sticky. The pain was from... teeth? Sharp, not like canines, but more like human teeth chiseled into points but more natural. They had dug into his neck, and his blood was licked and sucked by the creature. The same one laying on top of him, holding him, brushing his face caringly with a hand. 

"Get off me, you monster!" Will screamed, pushing at the creature hold him so tight. The vines only got tighter, rubbing against him now, almost soothingly.

"Answer me, dearest" The pet names were distracting, stirring feelings inside him. He shivered before replying reluctantly. 

"Yes. I slept fine. Now please, get. Off!" The monster sighed before loosening the vines and sitting up. It was smiling though. Content, happy.

"I'm glad slept well. Even without a bed. I wonder why you do not have one." Will looked away at the comment, embarrassed. The creature just smiled more, leaning in towards his face, placing a kiss on his forehead. He got even more confused at this action, which the creature saw.

"I believe that is how humans show affection, correct?" It said, cocking it's head to the side. Will blushed slightly, before realizing that this was a monster, not a human, no matter how much it acted like one.

"What do you mean?" He asked the creature. It couldn't possibly love him, could it? It answered in it's continuously light tone.

"Friends are affectionate, right? Hugs and such?" The confusion didn't leave Will's face. It continued, "I want to be your friend. I need to know your name first though. And you'll need mine" it paused again, as if it'd forgotten its own name.

"Hannibal. That is what I am called." It said with a note of finality. Its vines were creeping towards Will again, out of his sight. It nodded towards Will, as if to signal it was his turn to speak. He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking shakily.

"I'm...I'm William. Graham. But I prefer Will." The creature's eyes lit up with joy at Will's answer. Or the fact he answered at all. Its vines started stroking his sides, making him flinch. 

"William..." It seemed to taste the name before trying again. "Will." It nodded, smiling.

"I, myself, prefer William. I will call you Will if you wish it though." It looked Will in the eyes, expecting him to say something. There was a long silence before Will broke it.

"Wh-whatever's fine with you... Hannibal." He said the thing's name in a questioning voice, as if surprised by the humanness it gave the creature.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
Hannibal enjoyed the man's voice already, but when he said his name he nearly purred from happiness. Will was so innocent, unlike all the other people who passed through here. He didn't turn to threats of death or swear him away like so many others. He wanted to preserve that innocence, keep him pure and sweet. 

He'd be a little puppy, so eager to be with Hannibal. He wouldn't run away, he'd fall in love with him, slowly, but he'd wait. He'd wait as long as he had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Will was tired. He didn't know how long Hannibal had been petting him, running its hands through his hair and stroking his sides with his vines. If this is what being Hannibal's friend included he could definitely get used to this. 

Friendship had never come easy to Will. He always avoided eye contact and rarely spoke. Everyone had alway avoided him, until now. Now someone wanted to be his friend. Wanted to be with him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Hannibal continued petting Will, until the man finally yawned, bringing a smile to the creature's face. It rolled over, pulling him close and making itself like a bed for him. He laid his head on its chest and fell asleep.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
Sunlight streamed through the window directly onto Will's face the next morning. When he opened his eyes he hissed in pain and rolled away. He groped around for his glasses and after not finding them he just sighed and got up and went downstairs, calling out for the plant man. 

"Hannibal? Where are you?" He stumbled over a few stacks of books before getting to the greenhouse. He could just barely make out that the pots from below the table had been put on top of them and were filled with dirt. Hannibal was poking holes in the dirt with its vines and putting seeds in before smoothing them over with another vine.

"What are you doing, Hannibal?" Will's voice was quiet, still scared of the creature. Hannibal looked up at his voice, smiling when hethat Will's t-shirt sleeve was sliding off his shoulder. It stretched a vine out to fix it. Will flinched, making Hannibal tighten the grip on his shirt. When its stomach growled it smiled.

"I'm hungry, my sweet." Its voice was low and dangerous. Will was oblivious as always, responding lightheartedly, not noticing the vine pulling the his sleeve farther down. 

"What do tou want to eat? I don't have much-"  
"I want you, brangiausias." Will was cut off by Hannibal's voice. Will blushed furiously, bringing a hand up to cover the bitemark, stammering to try and answer.

"I-I- you, you don't mean- I don't want-" Hannibal was coming closer, wrapping more vines around him. 

"Just try to enjoy it, my sweet, sweet William. And I mean that both in taste and personality"   
'And perhaps in other ways' Hannibal left out the last part, not wanting to creep out the human. 

Will's face was bright red and he was trying to convince himself to not get turned on by a blood sucking monster. A hot monster. That looked very human. That had plenty of vines that could do so many things...

"I haven't even done anything and you're already enjoying yourself." Hannibal's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, making him painfully aware of his growing hard-on. He started to struggle to get away from the tightening vines. 

"We've only just met, William. You can't already be turning to such thoughts already." Hannibal's voice was sweet, pulling Will in in more ways than one. 

Their bodies were pressed together and Will couldn't escape. The more he struggled the more he rubbed against Hannibal and the harder he got. He was whimpering with need now, but Hannibal knew if he helped that Will would regret it and would come to hate him. So he let Will deal with it on his own, rubbing and moaning.

Will didn't even notice when Hannibal moved in to bite his arm, too absorbed in pleasure to care. He didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't control the thoughts about how Hannibal could use all those vines...

Hannibal sunk his teeth into Will just as the man orgasmed, tasting the explosion of endorphins that went through his bloodstream. It sucked his blood until the pleasure high died down and he fell into a deep, pleasured sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. Just, porn.

Hannibal laid Will on the extra blankets from the linen closet gently. He had bandaged the bite since it was so deep. He had gotten carried away, but his blood had tasted absolutely exquisite, especially with the man moaning so loudly. He liked to imagine this happening more often, but with Will beneath him, on a bed, and without any clothes. The man's body was very appealing to the eye, more than any of the other previous owners. 

Not owners of him, of course. The other way around in fact. Will would be a good pet, obedient and loving. He'd sit in his lap and let Hannibal suck on his neck, leaving marks of ownership. He'd look more beautiful than he already does. The two bitemarks he already had looked amazing, red against pale white skin.

Hannibal finished tucking Will into the makeshift bed before starting to look through his things. It didn't take long to find one of the magazines, and lo and behold the cover was two men fucking. He grabbed one of them and took it into the spare room that he often stayed in, hiding it in his closet. He would get around to reading it later tonight.

Will groaned as he woke up, his arm felt stiff and numb, like last time Hannibal fed on him. He also noticed that his pants were sticky and wet, and he remembered what he had done. He had lost control, had thought of what Hannibal's vines would feel like inside him, touching him in all the right places, rubbing him just the right ways... 

Will shook the thoughts away, trying to will away his quickly growing erection. He looked around for one of his magazines, pulling off his pants and underwear as he grabbed a random one. He didn't pay any mind to the fact that his favorite one was gone. He was to busy jerking off to one of the bondage sections in the magazine.   
\-----------------------------------------  
Hannibal had been about to come into Will's room when he heard the man's moans, just like this morning, but not as pleasured. He watched the man through the cracked door, rubbing his leaking vines.

Will was moaning louder and louder as he got closer to release. He had to bite his lip hard enough to bleed in order to not scream Hannibal's name when he came. Hannibal felt a wave of pleasure come over him at the sight of his Will and sap poured into his hands.  
\------------------------------------  
Hannibal had been reading through Will's magazine and having a little fun with his vines when there was a knock on the door.

"Hannibal? Are you in here?"  
Hannibal immediately threw the magazine into the closet and grabbed a book. Trying to sound calm and collected he answered,

"Yes, William. Do you need something?" The door creaked open and Will stepped in, closing the door behind him. He still had such an innocent look about him, and although he wouldn't make the first move, he still obviously wanted Hannibal. 

This brought a smile to the plant man's lips. He was in a closed area with Will, his vines moving around to bring not-so-innocent thoughts to his dear Williams head. 

Hannibal's trick was working, and Will wanted to stop the thoughts. This creature wanted to be his friend, and if he couldn't get past these thoughts then any hopes of friendship would be ruined. He didn't notice Hannibal get up and approach him, so he jumped when the thing's voice came out only a few inches away.

"You really need to stop getting so aroused in my presence, William. I fear it will escalate our relationship much to quickly." A vine wrapped around him and the voice continued, "Not that I would mind if you wanted to take a different path than friendship. I'd be happy to be more than a friend to you." Will was blushing furiously, trying to ignore the vines slipping his pants and boxers off.

What was he thinking? He hardly knew the creature and he was already about to have sex with it! He should be ashamed of himself, but he wasn't. This felt so natural, so right. He didn't want it to stop, not when he was about to get laid for the first time in his life.

Hannibal had been pulling off his own clothes and was now completely naked in front of Will. His body was normal enough, except for the fact that he didn't have a dick, but the vines made up for it, and more.

Will pulled off his own shirt and let Hannibal take control, since he probably had more experience with this. The vines grabbed at his wrists and pulled him over to Hannibal's makeshift bed. He was pushed down onto the blankets and felt more vines keeping him down, wrapping around his ankles and thighs. It was a dream come true in Will's mind. Restraints, tons of (practically) tentacles to penetrate him, and a hot older guy doing it all. Will was already hard from the thought of all of it. 

More vines started touching Will. They were mostly just running over his chest and stomach, and was actually pretty soothing, until the sticky vines started to rub his nipples. Will started moaning, low at first, but louder as the rubbing vines started pushing and plucking, making him struggle against his restraints. 

Hannibal was enjoying the view of his Will like this. Sweating and sticky from his sap and moaning loudly for more, because of him. He started snaking a vine up in between Will's thighs, wrapping another one around the man's leaking cock. This made him arch his hips to the best of his ability, begging for more contact. He stretched out more vines and started rubbing Will's cock with all of them. 

The feeling was driving Will mad. Each vine rubbed a different way with a different pressure and it felt so good. He opened his mouth to beg for more when one of the vines pushed into his mouth, followed by a few more, then a lot, until his mouth was full of them. 

He had expected them to taste bad (yes, Will put a lot of thought into this fantasy), but the sap was actually very sweet, dripping down his throat and filling him.

He started struggling as he felt the urge to cum rising, and his cock filling surprisingly quickly. He tried to convey thisto Hannibal, who had wrapped a vine around the base of the human's cock knowingly, but the vines made his words turn into, "Mmssgsmmm! Mmmmmk!"

The needy looks Will was giving Hannibal made even more sap trickle down the desperate man's throat. The vine between Will's legs was now prodding at his hole. The smaller human was now bucking his hips downwards, hoping to escape the vine around his cock and get fucked too. 

The vine pressed into Will slowly, as if Hannibal knew he was a virgin. The sap was lubing his hole generously, making sure the man wouldn't get hurt. The vine kept pushing, and pushing, and pushing... until Will came to the wonderful realization that the vines would be longer (and, unbeknownst to him, get a lot bigger) than any cock or dildo.   
Will's moans got louder as he got even closer, and if there was a way to go over the edge without cumming, then that's what Will had done. He needed to cum so badly, but Hannibal wouldn't move the vine. It seemed to go on forever, until Will was in a pleasure filled haze, not even knowing, or caring, about what happened. That's when Hannibal unwrapped the vine and Will was jerked back into reality by the most violent orgasm he'd ever had. He would've screamed if not for the vines still in his mouth. 

When he was finally done, after spasming under the restraints for a good few minutes, Hannibal removed all his vines and looked down at his masterpiece. 

Cum smeared the man's chest and face, having shot so far and so copiously. The semen was thick, ghicker than Will had ever known it to be. His obliviousness had made him not see the connection between him swallowing Hannibal's sap and the sudden need to cum earlier. Hannibal would have to be sure to use this trick more often. 

His hole wasn't stretched very much, but Hannibal wanted to be gentle for his first time around. He'd make sure to use more vines later on, but for now he had to use just one, mwybe two, on the no-longer-virgin. 

Hannibal laid down next to Will, pulled him close, and fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr url is Skysouls. And if you have any suggestions or headcanons you want in the fic just put them in the comments. Don't be shy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update, but working on other fics, slowly.

The feeling of tentacles sliding over his body is what woke Will up, but oddly enough he wasn't scared. The gentle rubbing on his too tense back felt so good. He even allowed himself a few moans when a particularly bad knot was massaged until it went away. 

Will paid no attention to the vine poking curiously at his ass, he was too absorbed in the much needed massage from the other vines. He was completely unaware of the fact that another place inside him would be massaged soon enough. 

Hannibal held Will close to his chest as he held the book on rather explicit human anatomy in front of him. He wanted to bring his precious new pet pleasure beyond his wettest dreams, and to do that he needed to learn how to pleasure human males properly. He was currently reading about stimulating the prostate, and was ready to test what the book said about it's pleasurable aspects.

The poking vine finally started pushing into Will, drawing a quiet moan from him, before he continued his focus on his back massage. The vine pushed farther in, pressing the walls of Will's hole in an attempt to find the soft tissue of the prostate.

A loud moan filled the room, followed by another and another as Will's prostate was thouroughly massaged by the vine, and his muscles massaged by others. A whimper just barely escaped his as his hips bucked against Hannibal, trying to help his growing erection.

Hannibal reached yet another vine down and wrapped it tightly around Will's cockhead, eliciting another very loud moan from the man, followed by a pitiful whimper. He was coming undone under Hannibal's hands-or vines- and there was nothing he could do about it. It only took just a small push from a second small vine at his entrance to make him come, screaming Hannibal's name.


End file.
